Before You Know It
by green-piggy
Summary: As Ventus' body sleeps in the depths of Castle Oblivion, his soul reflects on everything that has happened to them, and maybe... a bit more. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, and no one else. I hugely admire the various characters in it, and I will love them forever.**

**A/N: This little one-shot (or should that be drabble?) got inspired from **_**100 Shooting Stars, **_**which is **_**Reku14's **_**100 Theme Challenge**_**. **_**The prompt was **_**Gamble**_**, and I immediately thought of Ven in Castle Oblivion. I know that Ventus is most likely inside Sora's heart, but just assume that this is his spirit (or soul) speaking.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Reviews are lovely, but they aren't needed.**

**Warnings: Angst, and very **_**very **_**mild Aqua/Ven that you can only see if you squint your eyes and look at the tiny hint with a microscope.**

**EDIT: Changed a few things around. Edited italics, a few words and generally made this better. Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie **_**for her wonderful help!**

**XxXxXxXx**

_**:Before You Know It:**_

"_Me and Terra will be back before you know it."_

I _do_ know it. I _know_ that it's been a long time since I've seen you; seen anyone, in fact. Don't you know just how lonely it is in here? To be here for hours; days, maybe even _years_, without anyone to talk to?

I don't know how long I've sat here, abandoned _years _ago by the very one that I thought that would _never _let me down. Aqua, I just have one question for you, after all of the things that have happened...

_Why?_

_Why _did you leave me here? I heard Mickey talk about me, and Master Yen Sid said something about love. What kind of love? Is it that sisterly love? Or... No, of course not. You saved _that _love for Terra, didn't you?

And lights. I need a light to guide me back? How? And I need Terra's light too? If he cared about me, then surely he would have been there...

He's not gone for good. I _know _he isn't, without a shadow of a doubt.

Mickey's a really nice person, you know? He saved me from Vanitas when he attacked me... _There_. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today...

Wouldn't be here trapped in this hell. Well, I'm not being beaten up or anything like that, but... Sometimes, just _sometimes, _I wonder if being beaten up; getting smacked over and over by a whip or whatever this 'Devil' person uses, is better than not doing anything at all. Better than just... _sitting _here, forgotten in the lost ruins of time itself. At least if I'm being beaten up, I can still _feel. _Even if it is only the feeling of aching pain in my back slowly becoming numb.

But Aqua... Whereare you? I know that it's been more than 'soon' here. I may have lost my heart, and I may just be a fleeting spirit trapped inside a body that cannot move, but even _I _know that you've been gone for a while. A good while longer than 'soon'.

Has anything happened to you? Or even Terra? I think something _must _have happened; otherwise you wouldn't have taken so long...

After all, I'm just a little kid who needs to go home and be looked after, right? You would always remind me about that; it always seemed to sneak up in every conversation that we had outside of home and, truth be told; it _hurt_. I just wanted to be able to talk to you without worrying about the Master's thoughts.

I just wanted to be known as your _friend_, not as the boy who ran away from home.

What's so wrong about wanting to explore other Worlds, anyway? You two got to do it without the Master quarrelling about it, or getting worried over you guys all of the time.

You were all _grown up_, while I was just that_ little kid_. Don't lie to me anymore; I know that what I'm thinking right now is the truth. No matter how much you may try to hide it from me, _I know._

So, why couldn't I have done the same? I wish that... That you guys hadn't treated me like that. You didn't even let me _come _along with you! You could have kept an eye on me and everything!

You never _once _listened to _my _side of the story! Every time that I so much as _open_ my mouth, you two would come out with, "No Ven. Go home."

Speaking of home, just _what_ happened to it and the Master anyway? When you were carrying me to our home, I saw Master Keeper on the ground, abandoned. And our once beautiful home... Was destroyed. In ruins. I guess that I'm not the only thing to have been lost to time after all.

But what happened? Was it finally altered to fit the status of a _true _prison?

I overheard you and Terra talking about Master in the... _That _place. The place where everything went so badly wrong. Was he gone, like you had said? Where? Did he go someplace far away? Or did he...

No. _No. _He isn't... Isn't... _Gone_, is he? In the sense that he's... _dead?_

_No! _He can't be! He just... _No! _Why didn't you guys tell me? _Why? Why?_

It's because... It's because I'm a _little kid_, isn't it? You thought that I couldn't handle it...

Before, I just assumed that everything got a happy ending. There _weren't _any evil people, who wanted to take over the Worlds, and everyone was happy, and the prince and the princess got married and lived...

_Happily _ever after. It's only now, that I know just how false that 'fact' is. Life _isn't _happy. Things _don't _end well.

"_Don't worry Ven. We're here, and we'll make sure that everything will be okay."_

Stop making up things for me! I... If everything was okay, then I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be trapped in this _prison _again_!_

I took a gamble in trusting you Aqua, and...

It didn't pay off.

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I apologise if the quality of this isn't that high. I had this typed up for about a week now, but I **_**still **_**don't like it... :(**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me. If I made any errors, or got the phrases in italics wrong, please tell me so! I want this to be as good as it can be!**

**Thank you.**

**-Bond Of Flame08-**


End file.
